Gigas
The Gigas is a Protoss war machine formed by the merging of a Nexus and an Apex Relay. More than twenty times the size of a Mothership, the Gigas uses five colossal Khadarin crystals for near limitless power. Purer than any core forged, these crystals can channel the cosmic energy of all Protoss tribes. This allows the Gigas to utilize techniques and weapons of each tribe to maximum effect. Due to the immense influx of power, at least ten Archons are needed to keep the cores from overloading and wiping out an entire system (Stargate - Atlantis: Project Arcturus). As a battle platform, the Gigas appears as a pyramid orbited by three shield projectors similar to Monoliths. Like a Purifier-class mothership, these projectors combine with several Nexuses to boost its Plasma Shields to the point of resisting a full planetary purification for several millennia. As for offensive capabilities, there are several thousand Photon Cannons and Prismatic Beam emitters covering each side providing almost 360 degrees of protection. The range of a Gigas' detection grid is nearly enough to cover a single solar system making it impossible to sneak up on with cloaks. Using transformation technology from the Terrans, a Gigas changes from a battle platform to a heavy walker similar to a Colossus with six thicker, sturdier legs (Transformers: Scorponok; Halo: Scarab; Command & Conquer: Eradicator Hexapod). In this form, it traverses through every type of terrain and climbs across mountains within minutes. While not as heavily shielded as its other form, the Gigas' thick armor and greater firepower more than makes up for this drawback. For assaulting enemy forces, a Gigas fires a constant barrage of micro singularities that tear apart Battlecruisers instantly (Andromeda: Point Singularity Projector). When laying siege, its main cannon is basically a Solar Lance that sweeps through enemy structures non-stop. Inside are several gateways and a few stargates that allow fresh troops, ships, and supplies to be transported in and out of combat areas. The Gigas can even synchronize the gates to warp itself anywhere on a planet, system, or galaxy. Deep within the central core is a private chamber where the most powerful of Protoss Templar or Archons resides to control the structure. Here is where all cosmic energy is filtered though out the entire superstructure. After being subjected to such power, the psychic within will have its psionic potential amplified beyond any known limits. This unlocks the Ultimate Psionic Storm that not only surrounds a whole planet, but leaves allied forces and structures unharmed (Marvel: Cerebro). Not even a Zerg Leviathan can escape the ferocity of such a Storm. Special abilities: *Gargantuan unit: **Can warp in every known Protoss unit (needs resources) **Can use all special abilities of spellcasters with limitless energy **Immune to bonus damage and spellcaster abilities *'TELEPORT' - the Gigas transports to any Protoss structure *'SOLAR LANCE' - Sweep an area with a beam along a line, dealing 200 damage to enemy units struck by the beam. Can be used up to three times per casting *'GRAVITON PULSES' - fires off barrages of singularities dealing 80 damage and slowing down enemies that survive by -80% *'NEXUS LINK' (passive) - the unit is immune to damage as long as there is one or more Nexuses on the map *'FORTRESS/WALKER MODE': can transform between a defensive platform and an offensive walker *'PERFECT STORM' (Ultimate) - unleashes a psionic storm that covers the entire area dealing 3000 damage to enemy units and structures. Storm does not affect friendly units and structures Category:Heroes Category:Protoss buildings